


Angels When They Sleep

by Aille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aille/pseuds/Aille
Summary: Written for the SnapeSlash Last Page challenge write the last page of a novel length fic, without having the rest done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them... She does *points to JKR* and I am making no money from this, I'm just enjoying sharing some of my own crazy ideas.

the most beautiful thing in the world."

"Only those who are as crazy as you would say so Potter."

"Don't you dare start talking like that again Severus. It took us long enough to get her here safely, I'm aloud to be a bit sentimental. You should to." He kissed him, then went back to leaning against the doorframe, watching the sleeping child.

"Come to bed Harry, she'll be waking us up soon and we both need our rest. You know she's only an angel when she sleeps." Severus stood there with his hand stretched out.

Taking the offered hand, Harry followed his lover, to their room; leaving their sleeping daughter in her own room. They were all safe and that was all that mattered now.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net and on my personal website. Slowly but surely moving stuff over here.


End file.
